Harry Potter: Discovering Science
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: What happens when the world of magic collides with the world of science? Chaos ensues when the HP gang tries to learn muggle science! These are just some stories I wrote for science class and I hope you like them!
1. Harry Potter: How Much Matter?

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoy these. They're just stuff that I wrote for science class that I think you might enjoy. All my friends found them hilarious, so I'm posting them. They're very non-canon and just for pleasure. Hope you enjoy! And please please please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own. Just the idea of magic and science colliding :)**

Harry Potter: How Much Matter?

"I _hate _that new class we have," Ron complained, starting his homework rant of the night as the Gryffindors retreated to their common room. "What's the point? _Science class_. I don't understand. It clashes with all the magic we've learned in the past."

"Oh, Ron, it's a _muggle _class," Hermione said. "It's what the muggle kids learn in school."

"Then why are they teaching it at Hogwarts?"

Harry remembered learning science before he'd come to Hogwarts. "Well, maybe they want us to learn how the muggles learn."

Ron slumped down on the couch. "Still, I don't see the point. I don't even know how to do tonight's homework."

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "Don't worry. I'll help you." She took a minute to read over Ron's parchment. "Oh, this is easy. It's all about matter."

"What?" Harry asked. He didn't understand.

"You know, matter," Hermione explained. "The amount of a substance and how much space it occupies." Confused, Harry sat down, too. Annoyed, Hermione had to explain everything. "Anything that has volume and mass. Everything is matter. A solid, a liquid, a gas. You're matter, Ron."

Ron looked alarmed. "WHAT? Is something wrong with me?"

"No, it's just – never mind," Hermione said. "Please tell me you two know what the metric system is." They both nodded. "Good. You'll need it for science. Length is measured in meters, mass in grams, volume in liters, and temperature in Celsius. Got it? And keep in mind – you have to use specific tools to get the right measurements. For length, you use a ruler. For volume, a graduated cylinder, and for mass, a scale."

Ron groaned. "This is too much information! I'm gonna fail this class! It's too hard!"

"It's not that hard, Ron," Hermione protested.

"Yeah, well, nothing is hard for you. _Potions _isn't hard for you."

"No, I'm not the only one who finds it easy. Just ask Seamus – _he _thinks it's easy."

"Alright, I will. Hey, Seamus! Come over here!"

Hearing his name called, Seamus Finnigan, their Irish friend, came over and sat across from them. "Hullo. What's up?"

"D'you think that new class we've got is easy?"

"Yeah, sure. I learned it the first eleven years of my life."

Ron grumbled. "Grr. Well, can you tell me what…water displacement is? And meniscus?" He was reading off his parchment.

"Oh, that's easy," Seamus said. "Water displacement is how you measure the volume of an irregular-shaped object. And a meniscus is the curve of the surface of a liquid in a graduated cylinder."

Harry thought this was the first time he'd heard Seamus sound smart. And this stuff was coming back to him. "Well, tell us what a scanning electron microscope does."

"It's a microscope that uses electrons and photons to help you see stuff you can't see otherwise."

Harry didn't like Seamus sounding smart. "Well, what's the difference between mass and weight?" he asked, trying to confuse Seamus.

"Weight is the amount of gravitational pull something has, and mass is how much space an object takes up."

"You know what? Go away, Seamus. You too, Hermione," Ron said, trying not to be pathetic. "Harry and I can do our homework ourselves."

Harry panicked that this was the wrong thing to say. Seamus shrugged and left, and then Hermione also left. Harry glared at Ron.

"Ron! Now we have to do this ourselves!"

Ron looked mortified. "Aw, man."

Harry and Ron stared at the parchment, knowing they were probably going to fail science.


	2. Harry Potter: How Tightly Packed?

**Disclaimer: Are you really that stupid?**

Harry Potter: How Tightly Packed?

"Now, can anyone name me all the states of matter?" asked Mr. Johnson, the Hogwarts science professor. He insisted on being called Mr. Johnson instead of Professor.

The confused Gryffindors didn't answer for a moment, until Seamus shouted, "Fire!"

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Finnigan, but fire is not a state of matter. Anyone else?"

"Solids, liquids, and gases?" Harry guessed.

"Yes, good job, Mr. Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor! However, that list is incomplete. Can anyone name me the other three?"

"Plasma, Bose-Einstein condensates and Fermionic condensates," Hermione answered.

Confused faces appeared on the faces of the students. "I don't understand a word of this rubbish," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Would you like me to explain those to you?" Mr. Johnson asked. "Plasma is similar to a gas but carries an electric charge. Lightning is plasma. Bose-Einstein condensate only occurs at temperatures near absolute zero, when the atoms begin to clump. It is also known as a super atom. Am I going too fast for you?"

"Who's Albert Einstein?" Neville asked.

The teacher put a resigned look on his face, as if to ask, _What am I going to do with you all? _"Alright. We'll move on. Who wants to do an experiment?" The class suddenly perked up and acted excited. Harry was interested, as well. Anything would be better than listening to this bloke talk about things he didn't understand. "Okay, we'll be doing an experiment on density. In groups of three, fill a graduated cylinder with ten milliliters of water, then use that to measure the volume of the rock I've given you. Then measure the rock's mass with the scale I've provided. Then, using the formula density equals mass divided by volume, get the density of the rock. Got it? Begin!"

The only one who got up was Hermione, who seemed to be the only one who knew what she was doing. She was soon followed by Harry and Ron to their work station.

"So…what're we supposed to do, again?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just watch what I do."

As the boys watched her fill up the cylinder and drop the rock into it, Ron said, "Wouldn't it just be easier to use magic to find out the density?"

"That's not the point, Ron."

"Whatever. I'm trying magic."

"Ron, don't –"

But Ron was already flicking his wand at the rock, using random spells. Suddenly, the cylinder shattered into a million glass pieces and the scale stopped working. Ron sheepishly apologized and said it could be worse. That's when they heard the explosion from across the room. At Neville, Dean and Seamus' station, everything had been charred into ash, and Seamus' eyebrows had been burned off. Harry didn't even want to know what Seamus had been doing.

"What is wrong with you children? There is no magic in this class!" Mr. Johnson shouted. He went over to the burnt station to try to recover anything that could be saved.

"Uh, sir, I wouldn't touch that –" Seamus warned. But the teacher had already done so, and another mini-explosion occurred at the station, leaving his face covered in ash. He looked tired.

"I'm done for the day. Your homework is to tell me all you can about density, how it changes with temperature and pressure, how dense water is, and everything you can name about solids, liquids, and gases. Class dismissed."

As the students left the classroom, Ron asked Harry, "What is density again?"


	3. Harry Potter: The Invisible Atom Part 1

**Disclaimer: You seriously still think that I'm JK Rowling? Seriously?**

Harry Potter: The Invisible Atom – Part 1

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Ron asked, holding his eye to table level. "I can't see it."

"Precisely the point," Mr. Johnson said. "You can't see atoms. They're too small."

Ron sat up and crossed his arms. "Seems like a waste of time."

"No, it's not," Mr. Johnson told the class. "_Everything _is made up of atoms. The air, the table, your hair. Everything."

Ron started gripping his hair. "My hair is infested!"

"No, Ron, that's a good thing," Hermione said. "Without atoms, nothing would exist." Ron started to relax a bit.

"Now, today we're going to build atom models," Mr. Johnson said. "We will work in teams of three. Ernie, Susan and Hannah will build Dalton's atom. Justin, Michael and Terry will build Thomson's plum-pudding atom. Padma, Parvati and Lavender will build Rutherford's atom. Seamus, Dean and Neville will build Bohr's planetary atom, and Harry, Ron and Hermione will build the electron cloud atom. Begin."

Most teams didn't know what to do, and the models ended up looking horrible, save for Harry, Ron and Hermione's model, and only because Hermione did all the work.

Upon inspection, Mr. Johnson shook his head at every model. "Goodness, don't you children know a thing about atoms?"

"No," Harry said. But Mr. Johnson ignored him. He was currently inspecting Seamus, Dean and Neville's model.

"Ah, this is actually acceptable! This is accurate, even though it is ugly. What did you use to make it?"

Neville looked uneasy. "Uh, Mr. Johnson, you should know…"

"What is it?"

"Seamus made that model…."

And, as predicted, there was mini-explosion at the table, which ended in Mr. Johnson covered in ash and Seamus grinning. Mr. Johnson pounded his fist against the table.

"What is wrong with you? Must you blow up all my science equipment?"

Seamus grinned. "Yes."

"I told you Seamus made our model," Neville said.

Mr. Johnson glared at Neville. "Moving on."

Hermione looked upset. "He's not even looking at our model?"

"Apparently not," Harry said.

"Now, who can tell me what part of the atom is negatively charged?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Electrons, sir," Hermione said. "And the nucleus is made of protons, which are positively charged. And neutrons are neutrally charged."

Mr. Johnson looked pleased with Hermione's intellect, while everyone else groaned. "Very good, Mrs. Granger. Why can't you all be as smart as her? Now, your homework is to find some use or proof of atoms in the real world. Class dismissed."

The students exited the classroom, and Ron said, "What are electrons? Am I allowed to use them to curse Draco Malfoy?"

Not exactly sure, Harry said, "Yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys don't know anything. It's not _that _hard to understand. Come on, let's get the homework done now."

Ron groaned. "You know I hate homework more than class."


	4. Harry Potter: The Invisible Atom Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'd be concerned if you really think I own Harry Potter**

Harry Potter: The Invisible Atom – Part 2

Hermione had dragged Harry and Ron out to the courtyard to get started on their homework. They only went with her because they didn't know what to do and hoped she would do it for them.

"So, do either of you know what a proton or a neutron is?" Hermione asked. The boys shook their heads. "They're what make up an atom. A proton has a positive charge, a neutron has a neutral charge, and an electron has a negative charge. Got it?"

"So, a proton is me, an electron is Draco Malfoy, and a neutron is Michael Corner?" Ron asked.

Hermione said, "Precisely. The electrons bounce around, and the protons and neutrons stay put."

"So the electrons are owls and the protons and neutrons are cats and toads?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad that you're _finally_ starting to get this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Look, there's Draco Malfoy! I'm gonna use my wand to shoot electrons at him!" Ron shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes. The trio headed over to Malfoy, who was currently bullying a first year.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Malfoy spat.

Ron pointed his wand at him. "Taste, electrons, Malfoy!" Nothing happened.

Malfoy snorted. "Was that supposed to do something?"

"Ron, that won't work," Hermione said. "It wouldn't shock him anyway. The only way to shock him would be with a negatively-charged ion."

"What's an ion?" Ron asked.

"It's when an atom loses or gains an electron."

"I'm going to leave now," Malfoy said.

"Not until you taste ions, Malfoy!" Ron shouted. Again, nothing came out of his wand.

"Ron, you can't just shoot ions at Malfoy. They're floating in the air and they're everywhere. It doesn't make a difference."

Ron stamped his foot. "This sucks. I hate science."

"Should I go into the subject of isotopes?"

"NO!" shouted Harry, Ron, and Malfoy.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Fine. I guess you can do your homework on your own."

"No, Hermione, we need help with that! We don't know what to do!" Harry pleaded.

"Too bad. Find an example of atoms in the environment yourselves. It shouldn't be that hard." And then Hermione left, not knowing that Harry and Ron still didn't have a clue about what to do.


	5. Harry Potter: Discovering the Elements

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own. If you thought I was JK Rowling, you're mistaken.**

Harry Potter: Discovering the Elements

"Who can tell me what the periodic table is?" asked Mr. Johnson. The entire class stayed silent, with only Hermione raising her hand. "Can I hear from someone _other _than Mrs. Granger this time?"

After a long silence, Neville stuttered, "A big wooden table?"

"No, Mr. Longbottom. The periodic table is a chart that shows all the elements in the natural world. They are arranged in groups and families by their similar properties. They can be metals, metalloids, or non-metals, and they can be in the forms of all states of matter. Can anyone name me an element on the periodic table?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!" Seamus shouted.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Neville asked.

"Snape's nose!" Ron shouted.

"No, no, and no," Mr. Johnson said.

"Dirt?" Harry asked.

"Closer."

"Nitrogen! Oxygen! Carbon!" Hermione shouted.

"Good job, Mrs. Granger! Yes, those are all elements. Things that cannot be broken down anymore. Elements can even be things like gold and silver. But most things in everyday life that you see are compounds. Now, what is a compound?"

"Two elements together?" Harry asked, taking a wild guess.

"Yes! Excellent, Mr. Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor! Compounds are really simple. Salt and sugar are both compounds." The class started murmuring, beginning to see how easy it was. "And a molecule is similar, just with multiple atoms. And a mixture is also two elements, but it is not a specific ratio, like a compound, and also unlike compounds, they are not chemically combined. Are you still with me?"

The entire class nodded. Mr. Johnson beamed at seeing his class finally getting the lesson.

But then something awful happened.

Suddenly, Malfoy and his two Slytherin buddies, Crabbe and Goyle, burst into the room, Malfoy wielding his wand.

"Hey! What are you doing here? There are no wands in this class!"

"Professor, we have received intelligence that a student in here has used one of the worst curse words of the wizarding world," Malfoy said.

Mr. Johnson looked appalled. "Curse word? What curse word?"

Malfoy darted his eyes back and forth. "You know. The curse word. _Snape's nose_."

Mr. Johnson looked confused while the class giggled. "I did not know that was considered a curse word."

"It is the worst curse a wizard can ever say! We shall need to punish the one who said it! Now who said it?"

All fingers pointed towards Ron.

"Weasley. I should have known. Come here," Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle grasped him by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"No!" Ron shouted. "I want to stay in science! _I want to learn science!_" The door closed.

"I never thought I'd hear Ron say he wants to learn," Harry said to Hermione.

Malfoy looked at the class. "I will need to wipe the memories of everyone in this room of the last twenty minutes."

Mr. Johnson looked horrified. "No! The class will forget what they learned! They'll be dumb again!"

"I don't care. Get ready." He pointed his wand at the class. "_Obliviate._"

After a wave of air went through the room, people started looking everywhere. "Where am I?" Neville asked.

"Were we learning something?" Seamus asked.

"I don't remember," Mr. Johnson asked. He looked for clues, but there was no sign of a spoiled blonde brat. "Let's talk about the periodic table…"


	6. Harry Potter: Chemical Detective Part 1

Harry Potter: Chemical Detective – Part 1

"Alright, today our lesson will also include some math. Don't get too excited," said Mr. Johnson.

"What's math?" Neville asked.

Mr. Johnson shook his head. "Anyway, on with the lesson. We'll be dealing with chemical equations. They cannot break the Law of Conservation of Mass. Who knows what that is?"

"It's the law that says matter cannot be created nor destroyed," Hermione said.

"Excellent. A chemical equation represents what happens in a chemical reaction. It looks like this." Mr. Johnson proceeded to write a chemical equation on the board. "Now, who can tell me what this is?" He pointed to one of the numbers he had written.

"Erm…the number two?" Harry guessed.

"No. It's the subscript, and it tells us how much of each atom is in a compound. And what are these letters here?"

"Hurting my eyes?" Ron said.

"Clever, Weasley, but no. They are the element's symbol, and they tell us what elements are in the compound. Like this one here. H2O. Who can tell me what it is?"

"Water!" Seamus said.

"Correct, Mr. Finnigan. And what two elements are in water?"

"Hydrogen and oxygen," Hermione said.

"Correct, Ms. Granger. And as you can see, the same elements on the left side of the equation are on the right side, just in a different order. Matter cannot be created or destroyed in a chemical change. Understand?"

"Sir, what's that big number in front?" Harry asked.

"Ah, the coefficient! It's another thing that tells us how many atoms are in a compound, but it pertains to all elements in the compound. Now, a bit about chemical changes. They cannot be reversed, and they change the identity of the substance. Who can give me an example of a chemical change?"

"If Ron got a perfect score on a test," Harry said.

"No, sorry, Mr. Potter, that is incorrect."

"Burning, baking, or rotting," Hermione said.

"Yes, excellent! Now, what is a precipitate?"

"A solid that is formed as a result of a chemical reaction, usually from liquid reactants."

"Yes!" And then, to Harry's delight, the bell rung. But Mr. Johnson stopped them before they could leave. "Excellent job today. Your homework is to write me an essay about the kinds of chemical reactions. Class dismissed."

As they were leaving, Ron asked Harry, "D'you know what the word _chemical _means?"


	7. Harry Potter: Chemical Detective Part 2

Harry Potter: Chemical Detective – Part 2

It was later that day, and it was dark outside. There was a small cluster of four Gryffindors in the common room, trying (and failing) to complete the science homework.

"Anyone know what kinds of chemical reactions there are?" Harry asked.

"I didn't even know there was more than one kind," Seamus answered.

"I don't even know what the word chemical means!" Ron said in exasperation.

"I think we need some help," Neville said.

And, as if on cue, Hermione came down the stairs to the common room, and was suddenly bombarded with shouts from the four boys.

"Hermione, you need to help us!"

"We don't know what to do!"

"I don't like writing essays!"

"Please tell me you know what chemical means!"

"Boys, boys, calm down!" Hermione said. "Of course I'll help. I've got nothing better to do. Sit back down on the couches." They did as she told them. Hermione looked at their papers. "So you boys have nothing?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. We don't know anything about this."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you what the chemical reactions are. Let's see…examples stupid boys would understand…alright. Synthesis is just two or more elements combining. It's like when you combine ingredients to make a cake, or a potion."

"They don't blow up, do they?" Seamus asked.

"Not all the time," Hermione said. Seamus grinned. "Now, decomposition is the opposite: when a compound breaks into the elements it was made of. It's like…well, you know what that is."

"Um…" Ron started.

"You know what it is," Hermione said. "Now, single displacement. It's a bit more complicated. It's when one element trades places with another in a compound. Now an example…hmm…oh, here's a good one! Let's say Harry gets a date to the Yule Ball." Here Harry blushed, and the other three snickered. They didn't know where this was going. "But his date is really pretty, and Ron is jealous, so at the Yule Ball Ron cuts in and steals Harry's date, leaving Harry single instead of Ron."

The four boys were silent. They might have been thinking about the science, but Harry assumed that they were probably thinking about what would happen if that scenario actually happened.

"And the next is double displacement," Hermione continued. "It's when two elements in two different compounds just switch places. And an example for that one: Seamus gets a date for the Yule Ball, and Neville also gets a date. But when they get to the ball they find they aren't happy with their dates, so they trade. Got it?"

They all nodded, Neville with a blush. Hermione smiled. "Hope that should be enough information for an essay. Good luck." And with that she went back upstairs.

"Uh, I should mention that my writing skills aren't any good," Neville said.

"Neither are mine," Seamus said. "Hopefully they shouldn't prevent me from getting a date to the Yule Ball."

They laughed. "Maybe we can incorporate that into the essay," Harry said.

"Dunno what the teacher would think about that," Ron said. "But I still don't know what chemical means."

Harry sighed. "Oh Ron. So much you have to learn." And with that the quills started scratching, and the essays begun.


	8. Harry Potter: The Reaction Twins

Harry Potter: The Reaction Twins

After a stressful night of homework, the Gryffindors yet again headed to their least favorite class: science. But, as they opened the door, a surprise met them. Mr. Johnson was not standing there. It was Professor Snape.

"Hello, class. Your Professor is absent today, so I will be instructing the class," Snape said in his low voice. "There should be a parchment with instructions at each lab station. Start following them. Go."

The students rushed to their stations out of fear of Snape. However, under the pressure their brains seemed to have forgotten what to do. They seemed to have forgotten the parchment was there, until five minutes after they started.

"No, Ron, you have to put it _in _the vinegar," Hermione said. Ron did as she told, but he didn't move his hand away fast enough.

"Ow! It burns!" he said.

"Right. It's an exothermic reaction, which means it gives off energy."

"In English," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It gets hot."

In the second experiment, Ron once again didn't move his hand away fast enough.

"It's so cold!" Ron exclaimed.

"Because it's an endothermic reaction. It takes in energy," Hermione said. Seeing Harry and Ron's looks, she said, "It gets cold."

"Sit down," Snape snapped. "Now, you shall write me a report, in class, about rate of reaction and activation energy. Go."

The quills started scratching on parchment, but Harry doubted anyone knew what they were writing. Except Hermione.

"What is all that stuff?" Harry whispered.

"Rate of reaction is the speed that the bonds of molecules break and form new ones. Activation energy is the energy needed to start a reaction," Hermione whispered, not looking up. "Temperature, concentration, surface area, and presence of an inhibitor or catalyst can affect the rate of reaction."

"What's an inhibitor? Or a catalyst?"

"Catalysts speed up a reaction. Inhibitors slow down or stop it."

Suddenly, Snape hit Harry in the back of the head with a book. "No talking."

Now with a throbbing head, Harry and his confused brain attempted to complete the report, and he was sure he failed.


	9. Harry Potter: Colorful Chemical Clues

Harry Potter: Colorful Chemical Clues

"What? Why the heck are there a bunch of bright colors all over the table?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Easy, Weasley," said Mr. Johnson. "We're talking about acids and bases today, and indicators."

Ron scratched his head. "What's an indicator?"

"We're going to discuss that," Mr. Johnson said, making his way to the front of the classroom. "Acids have hydronium ions. They have a pH between 0 and 7. Acids have a sour flavor, and they're very corrosive to metals. Any questions so far?"

"What's a pH?" Seamus asked.

"Moving on," Mr. Johnson said. "They have hydroxide ions, and a pH between 7 and 14. They are bitter and slippery. Any questions now?"

In actuality, Harry had too many questions to be answered, but he kept quiet. He could have Hermione explain all this to him later.

"And now quickly: neutralization. Acids and bases neutralize each other because of the positive-negative ions react to form water and salt, both which are neutral."

The class stayed in a confused silence.

"Now we shall begin our experiment with inhibitors. We will use these to find out whether the substance is an acid or a base. Go."

Confused and angry, the witches and wizards made their way to the lab stations, making sure to put on goggles, but only because Mr. Johnson insisted. With Seamus Finnigan as a witness, they'd been near worse things without goggles.

"So…what're we supposed to do?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Put a drop of the liquid on the red litmus paper," she said. "And then one on the blue."

Harry did as she said. Nothing happened on the red paper, but to his surprise, the blue paper turned red the moment the liquid touched it.

"Woah," said Harry.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Hermione said. "That means it's an acid. Now try the next liquid. Drop them on both pieces of the paper."

Ron did as she said, but this time nothing happened to the blue paper. But when it came in contact with the red paper, it turned blue. Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bloody hell! It magically turned blue!" Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "It's not magic. It's science."

"Ugh. Science again. I swear this class gets harder every day," Harry said.

"Now we have to do a cabbage juice test. Put the cabbage juice in the liquids."

Harry and Ron took turns squeezing the cabbage juice into the liquids, and to their surprise, they started turning weird colors like pink and purple and green.

"How the heck does it do that?" Harry asked.

"Science," Hermione said.

"I didn't ask for the _real _answer."

And then the bell rung, dismissing the class.


	10. Harry Potter: The Name is Bond

Harry Potter: The Name is Bond…Ionic Bond

Harry had finally learned his lesson about science class – he didn't understand anything they were doing in class, and ended up burning himself half of the time, so he did something he would have never done in any other class – he picked up his science textbook and started reading. And to his great surprise, he actually understood what the book was talking about. This book explained the subject much better than Mr. Johnson did – he actually understood what all the fancy science terms meant now. He felt like he could explain it just as well as Hermione – well, maybe not _that _well, but he felt smarter now.

So the following evening, when Ron was going through his homework complaint rant, Harry actually helped explain things to him.

"What the heck is the difference between ionic and covalent bonds?" Ron complained.

"Well, covalent bonds share electrons to get a full outer shell, and in an ionic bond one atom steals a valence electron from another atom, and then they combine," Hermione explained.

"Um…I still don't understand," Ron said.

"Alright, let's put it this way," Harry said. "Um…okay, so valence electrons are ingredients for a potion. The atoms will be represented by students. So, in a covalent bond, there are two students that have some ingredients for a potion, but not all of them. So they find each other and they share their ingredients for each other's potions, but they still have their own potions. In an ionic bond, one student _steals _the other student's ingredients to complete their own potion. The other student is then so desperate to complete the potion that they complete the potion together. D'you understand?"

It was awhile before Ron responded. "So…the atoms are making potions?"

Hermione hung her head. "Ugh. Moving on. There's an easy way to remember the properties of the bonds – there's a little song I remember. It goes: _High ionic, a metal and a nonmetal; low covalent, two nonmetals_."

Both the boys looked at her in confusion. "What was the point of that?"

"Ionic properties are normally high: high conductivity, solubility, melting points, and they tend to be brittle. Covalent properties are normally low: low conductivity, solubility, and melting points."

"That's a catchy tune," Ron said. He started humming the tune to himself. Hermione smiled and looked pleased. They were getting somewhere.

"Hey, wait, I just realized something," Ron said, perking up. Harry did, too. He wanted to hear Ron's great realization. "_Ionic bond _sounds just like _James Bond_, did you realize? I found that funny. The funnier thing? He's a muggle thing! Ha!"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads. No matter how much they taught him, he'd still be Ron Weasley.


	11. Harry Potter: Disappearing Powder

Harry Potter: Disappearing Powder

Harry, now feeling confident with the knowledge of the textbook, walked into the classroom with his back straight, unlike the rest of the students, who entered with slouched backs. They looked at Harry with envious eyes, as if they knew he was the new class favorite or something. They took their seats as the bell rung.

"Hello, class," said Mr. Johnson from his spot in the front of the classroom. "Today we'll be discussing solubility. That is a substance's ability to dissolve in something else. Now, today we'll also be doing something a little different. We'll be doing a little role-play. Now, I'll need a few volunteers, um…Potter, Weasley, Granger, Finnigan and uh, Longbottom, up to the front please." The five of them went to the front of the classroom, not really understanding what was going to happen.

"Okay, so Harry is an element. He's a pure substance that cannot be broken down. If Ron and Hermione hold hands –" Here he put their hands together, and they blushed "– then they are a mixture. Then can easily be separated by physical means." He yanked their hands apart. "Now, if we use a sticking charm on Seamus and Neville, they are a compound. Mrs. Granger, will you do the honors?" Hermione flicked her wand at Seamus and Neville, making them stick together at the shoulders, much to the laughter of everyone else. They struggled to get free, but they failed. "See? Now they are a compound. They can only be separated by chemical means. You five can sit now."

"But…we're still stuck," Neville pointed out.

"Oh, we can deal with that later. Sit," Mr. Johnson said.

"I can't sit when I'm stuck to Neville!" Seamus shouted.

"Live with it, Finnigan! Sit!" They lumbered over to a chair, and they had great trouble sitting down. But Mr. Johnson moved on. "Now. A solute is the substance that is dissolved. A solvent is the substance in which the solute is dissolved. Can someone give me an example of a solute and solvent?"

"A potion brew for the solvent?" Dean guessed.

"And some boomslang skin and lacewing flies for the solute?" Neville said.

"Those aren't very soluble," Harry muttered to himself.

"Yes, good job, although I don't know what boomwang hair and lacing cries are," Mr. Johnson said. "Now we're going to explain the difference between colloids and suspensions. Two more volunteers…Brown, Finnigan. Up here."

"I'm still attached to Neville," Seamus interjected.

"Just get up here."

So Seamus-and-Neville clumsily clamored up to the front, looking oaf-like next to the petite Lavender.

"Alright, so Lavender is a suspension and Seamus is a colloid. A suspension has particles that scatter light and are too large to disperse without mixing. Eventually the particles settle back out. A snow globe is a perfect example."

"Ooh, snow!" Lavender exclaimed, making snowflakes fall around her with her wand. Her face lit up and she spun around. Mr. Johnson looked on in confusion.

"Er, right. Moving on to colloids. The particles are dispersed throughout and scatter light but are not heavy enough to settle out. Gelatin is a perfect example."

"Great, we're a big load of gelatin," Seamus muttered. Ron snickered.

"Thank you. You may sit down." They did so. "Now, someone go into the kitchens and bring me some chicken noodle soup and tomato soup." The students were confused at his request, but Michael Corner went anyway, and came back soon after with the requested soups.

"Ah, yes. See here, we have heterogeneous and homogeneous mixtures. The chicken noodle soup is heterogeneous –" he held up a spoonful of the soup "– because the mixture is different throughout. You can have broth, chicken, or noodles. And the tomato soup is homogeneous –" he then held up a spoonful of the tomato soup "– because it's the same throughout. See how it's smooth? It's all tomato soup. One substance. Well mixed." He put down the spoon and threw both bowls of soup in the rubbish bin.

"I'll never look at soup the same way again," Ron muttered.

"We're almost done here. We're at saturated, unsaturated, and supersaturated. I need more volunteers, erm…Potter, Longbottom, Patil. The Ravenclaw one," he added, before either of the Patils could ask which one. The three (sorry, four) students went to the front of the classroom.

"See, Harry here is like an unsaturated substance, because he has less solute than he can hold, below the saturation point. That's why he's so skinny." Harry looked down at his shoes. He didn't like where this was going. "Padma is like a saturated substance because she's right at the saturation point; she can't hold anymore. Her complexion is just right." Padma didn't seem bothered by this. "Neville, however, is like a supersaturated substance. He's beyond his saturation point, and it's overflowing; that's why he's chubby."

Hermione gasped at that. "Sir! That's unfair! You could get removed from your position for that kind of talk!"

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't get that much further, because the bell rung. Neville and Seamus clamored out first, Neville looking to be on the verge of tears.


	12. Harry Potter: The Nature of Science

Harry Potter: Nature of Science

"Neville! Neville, where are you? Neville!" Hermione shouted, running down the halls and looking in empty classrooms.

Ron, who was tagging along, groaned. "_Why _are we looking for Neville?"

"Because he's our friend!" Hermione snapped. "And he got insulted by a teacher! That's against school protocol! We need to report him to the headmaster's office!"

"So? Snape insults us all the time, and no one ever reports him."

"Well, he's Snape," Hermione said simply. "Neville! Neville!"

"Guys, he's in here," Harry said, waving them over to the classroom he was looking in. Hermione and Ron rushed into the classroom with him, and sure enough, there was Neville hiding under the teacher's desk, still stuck to Seamus. Neville's face was red, and Seamus looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Please help me," he begged.

"Oh, alright," Hermione said. She took out her wand and unstuck them. Seamus stood right up immediately.

"Thanks a bunch," he said. "I've had to deal with Neville's blubbering for the past twenty minutes, and trust me, that's a lot less fun when you're stuck to the fella." Seamus sped out of the classroom.

Hermione knelt next to Neville. "What's wrong?"

He sniffled. "I hate science. Everything about it. I hate the class. I hate the teacher. I don't understand anything about the subject. Where am I supposed to start?"

"Well, how about the beginning? Let's have a little chat about the nature of science."

All three boys looked confused. "The what?" Harry asked.

"The nature of science. Honestly, he should have taught us this at the beginning of the class. But we'll have a mini-review right now. Sit." Harry and Ron sat. "Maybe you'll understand better.

"Now, the nature of science is the key principle and ideas that describe science as a way of knowing. It explains what science is and how it works. Here are the seven things that describe the nature of science –"

"Question," Ron said, raising his hand. "What does this have to do with Neville's blubbering?"

"One; the natural world is understandable," Hermione continued, ignoring him. "Two; science demands evidence. Three; science is a blend of logic and imagination."

"What's logic?"

"Four; scientific ideas are durable. Five; scientific ideas are subject to change. Six; science is a social activity, and seven; science avoids bias. Do you get why we do some of the stuff we do in science now?"

Harry and Neville nodded. But Ron shook his head. "No. What's all this stuff about theories and laws? They seem the same to me."

"Ah, that's easy. A theory is an explanation for many hypotheses and observations. They explain _why _things happen, and scientists often try to prove or disprove it. A law is a summary of many experimental results and observations. They tell _what _happens."

"That makes a little more sense," Ron said, wrinkling his brow, letting you know his rarely used brain was actually thinking.

"But, Hermione," Neville said quietly. "Why do we have to go through a long, complicated process when we experiment? What are you supposed to do? I just don't see."

"Well we do that to make sure we have correct information. It's called a scientific method, and it's basic information. First you ask a question, then make observations, form a hypothesis, which is a possible explanation or answer to the question. Then you test the hypothesis, analyze the results, draw your conclusion, and communicate the results to everyone else. Sometimes making or using a model is helpful."

"Like a supermodel?" Ron asked.

"You know what? Forget I said that part," Hermione said, shaking her head. She turned to Neville. "D'you get it now?"

Neville nodded. "I-i-it's better now. My brain doesn't throb every time I hear the word _science _now. Thanks. A lot."

"No problem. Just come to me if you need any more help," she said. "Now I think lunch is ready in the Great Hall now. Go." Neville gratefully got up and left.

Harry and Ron also got up to leave. "Out of class and still a lecture. And what does analyze mean?"


	13. Harry Potter: Energy is Everywhere

Harry Potter: Energy is Everywhere

After a much-needed break over the winter holidays, Harry and pals returned to Hogwarts, fresh and ready to go to their classes. Most of them, however, were dreading science class. Before the holidays they had taken their unit exam, and their grades weren't exactly what they had been hoping for. They were kind of nervous about the new unit. If the first one was difficult, who knew how hard the next one would be?

When they stepped into the classroom, they received a warm welcome from Mr. Johnson. "Welcome back, students!" he said cheerfully, much happier to be back in class than Harry felt. "I know most of you will be expecting a slow day, getting back to the routine and all –" Harry almost laughed at this. With Snape, there were no slow days "– but we have to get started right away. We have a lot of information to cover."

Ron groaned. Harry knew the last thing he wanted was a lot of information.

"Now, our last unit was on matter. So this unit will be on energy," Mr. Johnson said. "Now, who can tell me – what is _energy_?" There was a silence as the cogs in the students' brains slowly started to move.

"Erm…what I eat for breakfast?" Neville guessed.

"Close," said Mr. Johnson.

"Magic!"

"Wrong, Weasley."

"It's the capacity to do work or cause change in matter," Hermione said.

"Correct, Ms. Granger!"

Harry looked over at Hermione with disbelief. "How'd you know that?" he whispered.

"Extra reading over the holidays," she whispered.

"Now, there are two types of energy: potential energy, which is stored energy, and kinetic energy, which is energy in motion. And within those two types of energy, there are six forms of energy. There's an easy acronym to use to remember them all: MR. CENT." He wrote out the acronym on the board for the class.

"What's a cent?" Ron asked.

"I _think_ it's a type of muggle money," Seamus said.

"But even _I've _never heard of it before!" Harry said.

"Oh, you doofuses, it's _American _muggle money!" Hermione said. Harry thought that made sense, since Mr. Johnson seemed to be American.

"Each letter in MR. CENT stands for one type of energy. And those are mechanical, radiant, chemical, electrical, nuclear, and thermal. Does anyone know what these energies are?"

Hermione spoke up. "Mechanical energy is the energy stored in an object or associated with the movement of objects. Radiant energy is light energy. Chemical energy is energy contained in the bonds of atoms and molecules. Electrical energy is the energy of moving electrons. Thermal energy is heat energy. Nuclear energy has to do with the nucleus of an atom. It is either split, which is called fission, or it is combined, which is called fusion." The entire class stared at Hermione in awe, including Mr. Johnson himself. "Extra reading," she explained.

"Er…right," Mr. Johnson regained his composure. "So, erm, right. Now on to energy chains. We draw energy chains to show how energy is transferred from one thing to another. Who knows what an energy chain looks like?"

"Big metal chains! Like in the dungeon!" Ron shouted.

"No, wrong. It's more of a drawing. And it always follows the Law of Conservation of Energy. Can someone tell me what that is?" The class was silent. "Come on! It's almost exactly the same as the Law of Conservation of Matter, which we've already discussed!"

Immediately Hermione started flipping through her notes, until she came to a page and blurted out the answer. "Energy may change form, but cannot be created or destroyed."

"Very good, Ms. Granger."

"Speaking of energy transfers, can I transfer food energy to my stomach? I'm starving," Ron said.

The rest of the class muttered in agreement. And, coming to a silent consensus, they left the room without being dismissed by the teacher.

"He needs to stop being such a Snape's nose," Ron muttered.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione scolded.


	14. Harry Potter: Where's the Juice?

Harry Potter: Where's the Juice?

"Lemons!" Ron shouted when he walked into the classroom. "Why are there lemons everywhere?"

Mr. Johnson smiled at Ron's enthusiasm. "Today we'll be doing experiments with electrolytes and electrodes to make a chemical cell."

Ron's enthusiasm was quickly replaced with confusion. "Huh?"

"Do you not know what any of those are? Well, guess I must fill you in before we start. Sit down, class. We're having a small lecture before we begin. So, electric current is the rate at which charges pass against a given point. It's basically what runs through wires when electricity is created. But, to create a chemical cell, you need some things. You need an electrolyte, which allow charges to flow, and two electrodes, which is the part of the cell through which charges enter and exit. Normal electrodes are made of metals because they are good conductors, which means they have less resistance and let the charges flow. It is the opposite of an insulator, which have high resistance, and charges do not flow. Oh, I forgot one important piece of information. Voltage is the electron moving force in electricity. It's how we measure the electricity and all that. That's what we will be measuring today. Any questions?"

Seamus raised his hand. "What's this got to do with lemons?"

His question was ignored. "Now, I think this is a particularly fun experiment. We'll be taking the metal electrodes and sticking them into the lemons to see which combination will produce the highest voltage. There are specific instructions at your lab table which you _must follow_. Begin."

There wasn't as much hesitation as previous times to get to the lab stations. Lemons seemed exciting, although Harry was a little worried about getting lemon juice in his eye. Or his nose – he'd had a bad experience with that in the past.

"So what do we do first?" Ron asked. "I can't decide which one would be more fun to stick in a lemon."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, we have to tackle this logically. We have to think of how many possible combinations there are and take it one by one."

"You always suck the little bit of fun out of science."

"Science is fun! Anyway, there are eight combinations. Let's start with this one." She picked up two strips of zinc and stuck them, precisely, into the lemon. She hooked the clips up to the strips of zinc and looked at the reading on the magical machine they were attached to.

"WOAH! What _is that_?" Ron asked, pointing to the magical machine.

"It's a voltage probe. It tells us the voltage of the lemon and electrodes."

Ron was staring at the machine, bug-eyed. "Cool," he whispered. Hermione was moving on to the next combination, and Harry was attempting to help.

"Erm…the others aren't going to cause any havoc with the lemon juice, are they?" he asked cautiously.

"Most likely not," Hermione said. "Why do you ask?"

Harry flicked his eyes over toward the adjacent station. "Um…"

And, as expected, there was a _BOOM, _and the station exploded. Except, it wasn't chunks of debris that came flying at them – it was a lighter spray of yellow this time, and it stung when it hit Harry's eyes. The lemon juice stung the eyes of everyone, and they started crying out in pain.

"Ow!"

"My eyes!"

"I hate lemons!"

"_SEAMUS!_"

Seamus was the only one not cowering in pain, having avoiding the blast. He grinned at his excellence. Harry, however, was covering his eyes and writhing on the floor. The bad memories were coming back to him. No. No. Not the lemons…

He was among the people who were running out of the classroom even before Mr. Johnson, also a victim, shouted "Class dismissed!"


	15. Harry Potter: The Big Switch

Harry Potter: The Big Switch

"Okay class, today we have a _special _treat," Mr. Johnson said with a smile. "We're going on a field trip!"

There was an excited whispering throughout the room. A field trip? Those were unheard of at Hogwarts!

"Sir, where will we be going?" Harry asked.

Mr. Johnson's smile got even bigger. "To America."

The whispering turned to a shout. America! What a faraway, mystical place! Everyone had heard of America and its wonders, but few had had the opportunity to travel there.

However, Hermione had to ruin the fun. "But sir, wouldn't it take _hours_, or possibly _days_ to travel to America?"

But Mr. Johnson seemed to have an answer for that, too. "Not with all the magic that you have."

"But, you can't do magic," Seamus pointed out.

"Maybe not, but Professor McGonagall offered to help me." And, as if on cue, Professor McGonagall swept into the room like a ghost and stood up at the front.

"Now, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. This is America we're talking about – it's a long way home. Everyone gather round and prepare to apparate."

This was getting more and more exciting by the minute! They'd never apparated before!

"And be warned – your stomach might just flip upside-down in the process."

And suddenly, there were in a strange place they had never seen before. There were more paved roads than they'd ever seen – and cars. Lots of cars. The noise level was hurting Harry's head.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione shouted over the noise.

"We're looking at a wind generator – see? Right over there," Mr. Johnson said. The class swiveled their heads, and sure enough, there it was. It was a lot bigger than one might've thought – the blade looked to be as long as the science classroom.

"What does it do?" Neville asked.

"It generates electricity by turning the mechanical energy, in this case the wind, into electrical energy. It's what we call a generator. And a motor works in the opposite direction."

"That's cool," Ron said.

"Alright, enough of the windmill, it's time to go."

"Go? But it's only been five minutes!" Seamus said.

"The jetlag must have gotten to you – we've been here for an hour."

"We weren't in a jet!"

But Seamus's voice was lost in the wind as they disapparated back to Hogwarts.

"Well, that was a waste of a trip," Ron said.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, just embrace it!" Mr. Johnson said. "Now, we move on to magnets. Who can tell me what magnetism is?"

"It's the force of attraction or repulsion due to the arrangement of electrons. The three magnetic metals are iron, nickel, and cobalt, and all magnets produce a magnetic field." Hermione said.

"Good. And what is an electromagnet? And what are the differences between that and a regular magnet."

"It's an iron core wrapped with current-carrying wire, which is called a solenoid. An electromagnet differs from a regular magnet because it can be turned "on" or "off" easily, you can control the polarity, and the strength of the magnetic field can be controlled."

And with that, the bell rung. "Goodness, it's that time already?" Mr. Johnson wondered aloud, glancing at the clock. "Oh my. Well class, we'll play with magnets next class, alright? Have a good day!"

As they scrambled for the exit, Ron said to Harry, "We were going to play with magnets?"


	16. Harry Potter: Go With the Flow

Harry Potter: Go With the Flow

Turned out that the magnets weren't as much fun as the group had anticipated them to be – just a bunch of kitchen magnets and wires. Bo-ring, in Ron's loudly voiced opinion. They were better than the stupid windmills, at least. Harry didn't have too many expectations for today's class, but he was praying it would be better than stupid magnets.

However, when they walked into the classroom, they found that the lights were out.

"Is Mr. Johnson not here yet or something?" Ron asked Harry.

And, as if on cue, they heard Mr. Johnson mumbling in the darkness, "Stupid circuit breaker tripped…"

"But I didn't hear anything trip," Ron said. "I would've tripped over it myself, since it woulda been on the floor."

And suddenly, the lights flipped on, and Harry's eyes were blinded by the sudden brightness. Mr. Johnson started talking.

"Ah, sorry about that, kids. The circuit breaker tripped and all the lights turned off."

The kids looked at him in confusion. "What's a circuit breaker?"

"We'll get into that later today. But first we must go over circuits. Who can tell me what you need to have a complete circuit?"

"You need wires, a resistor, a source of power, and a switch, which is optional," Hermione explained.

"What's a resistor?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I think it's whatever uses the power – like a light bulb or a toaster," Harry answered.

"Excellent, Mrs. Granger," Mr. Johnson praised. "Now, there are two types of circuits you can have. What are these two circuits and how do they differ?"

"Well there's a series circuit – all the resistors are connected in the same path, so if one goes out, all of them do. In a parallel circuit, there are multiple pathways, and each path only has one resistor, so if one bulb goes out, none of the others do."

"Excellent! That's precisely what happens in a circuit. In a series circuit, if you increase the voltage, the current will increase. However, if you increase the resistance, the current will decrease. In a parallel circuit, if you increase the voltage _or _the resistance, the current will increase. Got it?" The class nodded half-heartedly.

But then, suddenly, the lights went out again. Mr. Johnson cursed, and not the wizard kind. "Stupid circuit breaker! Where's the box?" Mr. Johnson tried to walk someplace else in the classroom, but he tripped over a desk and sent someone's stack of books and supplies clattering to the ground. He spoke in a strained voice. "Never mind the box. However, this does relate to the next part of our lesson. Fuses and circuit breakers protect you against a sudden overload of electricity. A fuse has metal inside it which melts during an overload, stopping the flow of electricity. A circuit breaker is basically a switch that gets tripped and turns off everything when there's too much power. And that's what I'm trying to look for – the circuit breaker box to turn it back on. Does anyone want to help me?"

"No thanks, professor," Ron said. "I'm just gonna go with the flow and sit back and chill in the dark."

Mr. Johnson mumbled to himself. "Well, I may as well tell you about capacitors – they basically store electricity. A little bit like a battery. And does you know what a diode is?"

"It allows electricity to flow in only one direction. And that was very bad grammar," Hermione said.

"Oh, my bad, thank you," Mr. Johnson said. And in the blink of an eye, the lights came back on. Mr. Johnson threw his arms up in triumph. "Yes! I did it! Ha-ha!"


	17. Harry Potter: Making Waves

Harry Potter: Making Waves

Harry had stayed up past midnight last night doing his science homework. That class had taken position of his second-least-favorite class; next to potions, of course. He did _not _like science. He had no idea what was coming next, and he _really _did _not _want to find out.

However, today's class seemed to be harder than most classes. Turned out waves are _not _waves in the ocean – or at least in scientific terms. Waves were transverse and longitudinal and the tops were called crests, the bottoms called troughs, the middle called a resting position, and the middle to top called amplitude, and one wavelength was the distance between two crests. And that was only for transverse. The longitudinal had the squished compressions and spaced rarefactions, which he sometimes confused with refractions. His brain was starting to hurt. And they hadn't even gotten into the lab yet.

"Everyone, I need you to find the frequency of waves using these slinkys, please," Mr. Johnson said. He passed out the slinkys to every group and left them to get started.

"How the bloody hell do I find the frequency?" Ron asked, even more confused than Harry.

"Oh Ron, you simply divide the number of waves by the time in seconds. It's pretty simple. Isn't that right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, trying his best to avoid overusing his severely throbbing noggin.

"Whatever, you can do it," Ron told Hermione.

"Fine," Hermione said. "But I need one of you to take the other end of the slinky and hold it in place."

So Harry held one end of the slinky while Hermione shook it around. Somehow, she got some sort of number and began writing equations all over her parchment.

"How the bloody hell do you get _numbers _from that?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ron. Don't you do your homework? You measure the place of the crest, time the number of wavelengths a second, and then you do simple math. It's quite simple."

"To you."

"Alright, do you want to try?"

"No."


	18. Harry Potter: Sound's Cool

Harry Potter: Sounds Cool!

Unfortunately for Harry, he had been sick the day before science class, so he wasn't able to focus as well in class. And today was an important topic, too – sound.

"Harry! Are you even listening?" Hermione's voice brought his brain back to reality.

"Erm, no. What?" Harry asked groggily.

Hermione sighed. "We're talking about sound. Didn't you hear _anything _Mr. Johnson said?"

"Er…no."

"Ugh. Sound travels in a longitudinal wave – do you remember what that is?"

"I…I think so."

"Alright. And you should know that wavelength is the distance between regions of the compression. And also, frequency is the pitch of sound, and amplitude is the loudness."

"Um…okay."

"The speed of sound depends on the type of material and the temperature. Warm solids work the best. And the Doppler effect is the change in the frequency of a wave caused by relative motion between the source of the wave and the observer."

"That's great, Hermione."

"Did you hear what we were doing today in class?"

"No."

"We have to use the oscilloscope to observe the sound waves. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Okay." So Hermione and a groggy Harry joined Ron over at the station, where Harry saw a funny-looking device.

"Okay, now shout something into this microphone," Hermione said. Harry was puzzled, but he shouted "Ahh!" into the microphone. There was a sound reading on the screen that reminded Harry of the heart rate monitors on the soap operas that Aunt Petunia liked to watch.

"Those are sound waves, Harry."

"Oh. Cool."

After a couple more trials, Harry finally started to get the hang of the strange device. He even started to enjoy it. But then it started smoking.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, frightened.

"We're overusing it! Just put it away!" Hermione said.

But it was too late. As she spoke, the thing exploded. Mr. Johnson gave them some not-so-pleasant looks, so they scurried out of the classroom as fast as they could.


	19. Harry Potter:Hot&Cold&Tracking the Heat

Harry Potter: Hot and Cold/Tracking the Heat

"Ugh, it's so _hot _in here!" Ron complained, fanning himself with his hand.

"_Hot _is only a relative term, Ron. It's not a scientific term we will use in this classroom," Mr. Johnson said.

Ron just looked confused. "Huh? But I've always used the term hot."

"Not today you don't. We'll use the term temperature_. Please _tell me you know what temperature is." Harry spotted Mr. Johnson crossing his fingers behind his back.

Thankfully, the class nodded and came to a 'yes' consensus. Mr. Johnson breathed a visual sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. That makes my job much easier. Although, it's not just hot or cold. Temperature is a measure of the average kinetic energy of the particles that make up a sample of matter. If the particles move faster, the temperature rises, and if the particles move slower, the temperature drops."

"Is that why things get hot when they move around?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why. And there are three different scales someone can use to measure temperature. Celsius, Fahrenheit, and Kelvin. Which one do you all use here?"

"Celsius," Hermione answered.

"Right. So you know how temperature is measured." Mr. Johnson took a pause as the class seemed to get it. "Did you know that thermal energy is the total energy of all the particles that make up a substance? It depends on the kinetic energy of its particles, or the speed, the amount of molecules, or the mass, and the type of substance."

"No. I didn't know that," Ron said.

"Thank you, Weasley. Now, there's an easy formula to figure out the temperature of a mixture, if you were to mix multiple substances of different temperatures. Does anyone know what that formula is?"

"You multiply the amount of the hotter substance by the temperature of that substance, then multiply the amount of the colder substance by the temperature of that substance, add those two numbers together, and divide the total by the total amount of the substance," Hermione explained.

"Right! Well done! That's exactly how it's done. Now, heat is the energy transferred between two substances. And it always moves from a higher temperature to a lower temperature. For example, everyone put your hand down on the desk." There was a simultaneous _thump _as the class thumped their hands on the desk. "Does the desk feel cold?"

"Yes."

"Exactly. The heat from your hand is moving to the desk to try and reach thermal equilibrium. That's when there's no further heat exchange between two objects, and everything reaches the same temperature. Do you all know what hypothermia is?"

"It's when you get bloody cold," Ron said bitterly.

"Close. It's when your surroundings take the heat out of you to reach thermal equilibrium, and once it does, your body feels cold, which is hypothermia. Hyperthermia is the same deal, but your body becomes too hot."

Suddenly, there was a huge _pop _noise, and the temperature of the air rose. A lot. Up to a sweltering temperature. The students began to fan themselves, and beads of sweat formed on their foreheads. Ron even started panting with his tongue out, quite like a dog.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"The air conditioner went out," Mr. Johnson replied.

"The air conditioner went out? I don't wanna get hyper-thermo-equilibrium! I'm outta here!" Ron shouted, leading the pack of sweltering, sweating students out of the classroom.


	20. Harry Potter: The Ice Cube

Harry Potter: The Ice Cube

Harry shivered. It was cold. Which was weird, since it was never _this_ cold in the spring. As he and Hermione made his way into the science classroom, they soon discovered the source of the bitter cold.

There was a gigantic ice cube in the middle of the room.

But that wasn't all.

Ron was trapped inside the ice cube.

Hermione gasped. "Ron! How'd you get stuck inside there?" Of course, Ron did not give an answer. "How do we get him out?"

"_You must wait for it to melt_," A deep, whispery voice said.

Harry jumped back. "Who said that?"

"_I did_," said the voice again. "_The ice cube encasing your friend_."

"But…but that's not possible," Hermione said.

"_Oh, it is_," said the cube. "_And if you want your friend back, you must wait for me to melt. That means I must go through an entire phase change from a solid to a liquid. I will gain energy, and the temperature will not change while there is both water and ice present._"

Harry's brain began to hurt; he felt like he was back in science class.

Thankfully, Hermione took it upon herself to do most of the talking. "But…if you melt, you'll die…won't you?"

"_No_," the cube said. "_I will not die. My state will just be changed. Eventually I will evaporate into a gas; water vapor. And if I were cooled down I would be condensed back into a liquid, and eventually frozen into a solid again. You see, I will never be gone. Never._"

"Not unless someone eats you," Harry pointed out.

The cube stayed silent a minute. "_I will just be in your stomach. Still there_."

"Until stomach acids come into play."

"_Don't even think about it_."

"Harry!" Hermione pulled on Harry's sleeve. "It's melting! See?" And sure enough, there were water droplets slowly dripping down the side of the cube. "We have to help speed up the melting!"

"How do we do that? Increase the temperature?" Harry asked.

"It won't work. Remember what the cube said? The temperature won't increase while it's going through a phase change, because the extra thermal energy is being used to break down the bonds. It has solid freezing and melting points, when the state of matter changes."

"So…should we just hit it with a pickax?" Harry asked.

"No! You'll hit Ron!"

"Fine. I'm getting an electric heater."

And soon, Harry returned with a heater. And, although Hermione seemed skeptical, it seemed to work. And I will not bother to quote the cube's melting words here, because they were not…clean. And when the cube finally changed state from solid to liquid, Ron began coughing and writhing on the ground, and his eyes eventually opened.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione said, rushing to his side.

"Yes, I'm okay. But Harry's not," Ron said.

Harry looked confused. "Why?"

"Because you need to wake up. Wake up, Harry. Wake up…"

And with that, Harry sat up straight in bed. His forehead was matted with sweat, and he was panting. He'd had a nightmare. And even worse, there was a science lesson included. Double nightmare.


	21. Harry Potter: Graphing Your Motion

Harry Potter: Graphing Your Motion

"So…how are we supposed to do this?"

"It's simple, Ron. You just move away from and toward the starting point, and Harry and I will record the movement and put it down on a graph."

"Sounds easy enough to me."

"Okay, Ron, get to the reference point – er, starting point."

"And what exactly _is _the starting point?"

Hermione looked all around – she couldn't seem to decide what to use as the starting point. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly told Ron, "Over there by that old oak."

"Alright."

Hermione flicked her wand, and meter markers appeared on the grass in all directions from Ron, so that it would be easy to measure how far Ron had gone.

"All set, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"All set! Okay Ron: ready, set, _GO!_"

And so Ron randomly began walking away from the tree. When he stopped, Hermione shouted, "_Two meters away in five seconds!_"

Harry marked it down on his sheet to be drawn later. Ron stayed where he was for a small while, giving a great yawn. When he began moving again, Hermione shouted, "_Stayed where he was for eight seconds!_"

And as Harry marked his sheet, Ron began skipping away, and it looked absolutely silly. Harry had major trouble holding back a laugh. After Hermione's report of Ron moving six meters away in four seconds, Ron then proceeded to collapse and lay flat on his back on the ground. Hermione was not amused.

"Ron! Get up!" she said.

"No," Ron protested from his spot a great distance away. "It's part of the experiment."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Fine."

When Ron finally got up to move again, Hermione muttered to Harry, "Stayed there for twenty seconds."

Ron walked Jack Sparrow-style back towards the tree, making a small giggle pass Harry's lips. Hermione shot him a not-so-pleased look, which shut him up. And then Ron sat his butt right down on the grass where he was, taking an apple out of his pocket and began to munch. "I'm done," he said.

Hermione looked annoyed. "Moved three meters towards us for five seconds, and then stayed where he was for the rest of the time."

Harry nodded, then showed Hermione the information he'd written down. She nodded. "Seems plausible enough. Ron, do you want to help us graph?"

"No." _Chomp_.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She turned back to Harry. "Let's draw this." So she and Harry carefully drew the graph, examining it down to the last line.

"Is it good enough _yet_?" Harry asked after fifteen minutes of erasing and redrawing one certain line.

After careful examination of the graph she said, "Yes. It's up to perfection."

Harry threw down the pencil. "_Finally_. This assignment was stupid. I can't wait until we can just turn this in to Mr. Johnson and be _done_."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I liked this assignment, except for Ron acting stupid."

Harry could only roll his eyes. "I'm going back inside. Have fun measuring how far away from the tree you walk."


	22. Harry Potter: Gravity's Pull

Harry Potter: Gravity's Pull

"I don't like it here? _Why can't I jump? _Or barely even move?" Ron complained.

"Ron, _you _volunteered! Mr. Johnson asked for students to go and test out the gravity on Jupiter and you said yes."

"I didn't know it would be like this! Wait…what do they mean by gravity, anyway?"

"Well, a force is a push or pull on an object, and gravity is the force of attraction between two objects. Since the Earth's gravity is so much larger than your gravity, you stay on the Earth and don't float around. It's also why astronauts can jump really high on the moon. It doesn't have as much gravity as Earth. Jupiter, however, has _way _more gravity."

"Is that why I can't move?"

"Basically. It increases your weight, which is the pull of gravity on an object."

"But Hermione, I don't feel any bigger."

"That's your mass. It's the amount of matter you have. It doesn't change with location."

"Oh. Hey, where's Harry?"

"Uh…I dunno. He got lost! We have to find him! Harry!"

So with much effort lifting their feet, the two set off to find their lost friend. After much searching through the rocky, gassy, heavy terrain, they found him in a small ditch.

"Harry!"

"Sorry guys. I kinda fell and…I couldn't get up."

Ron laughed. "It's okay. I probably wouldn't be able to get up if I fell, either."

Hermione put out a hand to help Harry up. It probably wasn't her smartest idea. "My God, Harry! You weigh a _ton_!"

"Well, we are on Jupiter," Ron muttered.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, Ron! Help me!"

After much, much, _much _heaving and pulling, they finally got Harry out of the ditch. They sat there for a minute, breathing heavily.

"Well, look at the bright side," Harry said. "At least I'm not as heavy as Ron."

Hermione laughed at that. "Well, you know what they say. More mass, more gravitational pull. Which means Ron would be a hell of a lot heavier."

"Hey! I'm not _that _fat!"

"Don't deny it. And to be honest guys, it's not fun here. I fell in a ditch and stayed in there for twenty minutes. Not exactly my idea of a tropical holiday. So let's get out of here," Harry said.

"Quite right, Harry. Probably better for everyone. The more distance between us and the planet, the less gravitational pull," Hermione said.

"So…I become less heavy?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron."

"I'm game! Let's get on that bloody ship right now!"


	23. Harry Potter: Keep On Truckin'

Harry Potter: Keep on Truckin'

"Okay, Ron, ready…set…GO!"

Ron heaved and shoved…the tiny toy truck down the ramp. Harry started the timer the second the truck hit the floor, and stopped the timer after the car slowly reduced speed and rolled past the stopping point.

"Okay. 2.31 seconds," Harry reported. Hermione nodded and marked that down on her paper.

"So…what's the point of all this?" Ron asked, still confused about it all.

"We need to find the average speed," Hermione said. "The total distance traveled divided by the time during which the motion occurred."

"So…we're using a toy truck?"

"Yes. We can't use an _actual _truck, Ron."

"Can't we use a flying car instead?"

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry interrupted. "We're not going to need to find velocity, are we?"

"Velocity?" Ron asked, alarmed.

"Just speed, Ron, but with a direction, too," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ron relaxed. "Okay."

"Do we need to measure acceleration, too?" Harry asked. He wanted to know how much additional work he'd need to do for this assignment.

Ron tensed up again. "Acceleration?"

"It's the rate at which velocity changes over time," Hermione explained, once again. "It can be either a change in speed, direction, or both."

"Oh." Ron relaxed again. "I always love how you can make sense of big words."

Hermione smiled. Then she remembered that Harry had asked her a question, and that he was impatiently but politely waiting for an answer. "Oh, no we don't, Harry. Seamus, Neville, Dean and some other guys took care of them."

"Oh. Alright," Harry said. "I'm gonna go and graph this. Can you guys please break down the ramp?"

"Nah."

"Alright, Harry."


	24. Harry Potter: Laws of Motion

Harry Potter: Laws of Motion

"But I don't _get it_," Ron complained. "Who the bloody hell is Isaac Newton?"

"Isaac Newton created the three laws of motion, Ron," Hermione explained. "He explained to everyone why objects move as they do."

Ron held a blank expression on his face. "That helps me none."

Hermione sighed, and then sat Ron down on the couch. "Okay, Ron. Well, the First Law of Motion explains objects' tendencies to be lazy."

"Sort of like Ron?" Harry asked, coming down the dormitory stairs and taking a seat next to Ron on the couch. Ron shot Harry a sort of sour look, but was too lazy to actually put a lot of effort into the stare.

"Kind of. It states that if an object is at rest, it will stay at rest, and if an object is in motion, it will stay in motion, unless an unnatural, unbalanced force comes along and acts upon it."

"So…they like to keep doing whatever they're doing?" Ron asked.

"Exactly! Now, the Second Law. The acceleration of an object depends on the mass of the object and the force applied."

"So…if you pushed me and Ron with the same force, Ron wouldn't go as far as me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, precisely."

"Hey!" Ron said, slightly offended, although by what he wasn't entirely sure.

"And now for the last law," Hermione said. "The Third Law. It's also known as the action-reaction law. For every action, another force acts upon it. It's basically saying that all forces act in pairs. Like when you're hitting a baseball bat. You swing the bat to hit the ball, which goes flying into the field. That action has a reaction."

Harry nodded, but Ron still looked confused. "What's baseball?"

Harry and Hermione both hung their heads and groaned. "Oh, Ron…it's a muggle sport," Harry said. "Google it."

Ron just looked even more perplexed. "What's a Google?"

With that Harry flopped back on the couch in defeat. No matter what they tried, Ron would always remain his ignorant self.


	25. Harry Potter: The Force of Friction

Harry Potter: The Force of Friction

"Okay everyone, today we're going to read a story," Mr. Johnson said.

"Ooh, yay! I love stories!" Ron shouted. "What's the story?"

"It's called _Miss Rubby Scrubby of Sink City_," Mr. Johnson said.

Ron looked slightly confused. "I've never heard of that story before."

"None of you have, probably. It's an American story enlightening us about science."

The class groaned.

"Aw, it's science class! What were you expecting?" he asked.

"Not to die of boredom?" Ron offered.

"Let's get started," Mr. Johnson said, opening up the book and beginning to read. "'It was a quiet, peaceful day in Sink City. All the utensils, plates, pots and soap suds were living happily in harmony. It was all perfect.'"

"I'm bored already and we haven't even met any characters yet," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Ssh, don't worry, I'm sure that we will soon," Harry assured.

"'But one day, there was a terrible storm. It had suddenly started raining lasagna sauce over the entire city. Now, you see, lasagna sauce is a natural poison to utensils, pots, plates and soap suds, and prolonged contact with it will eventually result in the poison eating away at them from the inside-out until there was nothing left.'"

"But I like lasagna," Ron muttered.

"'All the citizens of Sink City were wailing in fear and despair. What were they going to do?'"

"Rot and die?"

"'But one small sponge came to the rescue. Her name was Rubby Scrubby, Miss Rubby Scrubby of Sink City. And she was able to use the power of friction to save her city.'"

"The power of friction? How stupid is that?" Ron said.

"'Using her special friction suit, she was able to use friction, which is defined as the force that opposes motion between two surfaces, to clean the pots and remove the poisonous lasagna sauce from the city.'"

"I'm still bored," Ron said.

"'The citizens of Sink City cheered, for they had been saved. But, for naught, because suddenly, Rubby Scrubby's arch enemy, Lasagna Man, appeared on a perch over the city. The citizens cowered in fear. They knew Lasagna Man would poison them all.'"

"Oh no!" Ron said sarcastically. He honestly didn't care about the citizens whatsoever.

"'But they had no need to fear, for Rubby Scrubby flew right up to Lasagna Man and used her friction suit to grate him away until he was nothing.'"

"Aw I liked him," Ron complained.

"'The inhabitants of Sink City cheered with joy. They carried Rubby Scrubby on their shoulders and carried her deep within the city, where the celebration began.'" Mr. Johnson closed the book.

"That's it? That was a _lame _book!" Ron said.

"Well, it's short because there were lots of pictures."

"Pictures? There were _pictures _and you _didn't show us_?"

"You're too old –"

But by then Ron was already out the door.


	26. Harry Potter: Work Made Easy

Harry Potter: Work Made Easy

"Okay, class, today we're going to learn how to make work easier," Mr. Johnson said.

"Work easier? I like this already!" Ron said.

"Ah, not that kind of work, Weasley." Ron was disappointed. "No, who can tell me the scientific definition of work?"

Hermione immediately answered. "Well, work is done when a force causes an object to move. But it's only work when the force is in the same direction as the motion."

"Very good, Miss Granger. Now, the formula for work is force times distance. And the point of machines is to make work easier for us. They do that by changing the size or direction of the applied force to make the load easier on us."

"I can live with that," Ron said.

"Now, there are six different types of simple machines. Who knows what they are?"

"An inclined plane!" Hermione shouted.

"A lever," Seamus said.

"Wedge," Dean said.

"Screw," Neville muttered.

"Wheel and axle!" Hermione shouted.

"A pulley?" Harry guessed.

"A wand!" Ron said.

"You're all correct, save for you, Mr. Weasley."

"Darn, I thought that was a shoo-in. My wand does all _my _work for me."

"There's a handy mnemonic device to remember all the machines. And that is: _I Love Will Smith With Passion_."

The class just looked plain confused.

"Who the bloody hell is Will Smith?" Ron asked.

Mr. Johnson looked appalled. "What? How can you kids not know who Will Smith is? He's one of the best actors in America!"

Harry stated simply, "We're wizards and we live in Britain."

Mr. Johnson sighed. "Fair enough. Now, back to the lesson. There are ways to measure how much a machine helps you. But for that, there are terms to know. Work output is work done without the machine. To find it, you multiply resistance force times resistance distance. Work input is work done with the machine, and to find that you multiply effort force times effort distance. Mechanical advantage is the number of times the machine multiples the force, and to find it you divide resistance force by resistance effort. And finally, efficiency is comparing work input to work output, so you have to divide work output by work input and multiply that number by 100. Am I going too fast for anyone?"

The class looked at him with a blank stare.

"What is resistance force?" Ron asked

Mr. Johnson sighed. "Do you _really _want me to go over it again?"

"_NO!_" The shout was simultaneous.


	27. Harry Potter: Power to Do Work

Harry Potter: Power to Do Work

"Students, I've got some bad news for you," Mr. Johnson said.

"They've cancelled tomorrow's Quidditch match?" Ron asked, panicky.

"No, no, nothing like that," Mr. Johnson said. "But today is our last lesson."

"Last lesson? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Today will be our last class," he said. "After today, we won't be back in here. You'll take your final, and that will be it. You won't see me in class again."

The entire class began to cheer, save for Hermione.

"Don't be so disappointed," Mr. Johnson said. "I'm sure you'll see me around. And if you ever need any help with science, you can always feel free to come and ask me a question."

"Just get on with the bloody lesson so we can be done!" Ron shouted.

"Ah, yes, I know you all are eager to learn," Mr. Johnson said. "Now, this lesson is terribly short. Power. Power is the rate at which work is done."

"Crud. So you can measure how lazy I am?" Ron asked, slightly concerned.

"No, again, not that kind of work," Mr. Johnson said. "Power is measured by dividing work by time. It's as simple as that. And it's measured in a unit called watts. That's how electricity is measured in your home."

"Oh, I remember seeing the word watts at the Dursley's house a couple times. I didn't pay much attention, though," Harry said.

"Is that it, sir?" Seamus asked, impatient.

Mr. Johnson sighed. "Yes, I guess that's it. It's awfully short. Which means you get out of here so much faster. I'm really going to miss you kids. Sure, it's quite a difference from the American, non-magic kids I normally teach, but I've grown attached to you. I really like you guys, especially you, Mr. Weasl–"

But he turned to face an empty room. The class had already left, and he could hear them cheering and celebrating in the hallway. He sighed. Perhaps they didn't care as much as he'd originally thought. He sat down at his desk. He heard the kids outside getting ready to march down the hallway. But, as they were beginning to stampede, he heard one of the kids shout, "For science!" and they were gone.

He smiled. Perhaps he'd underestimated them.

**A/N: Guys, this is the LAST one of these, and I'm quite proud of them. I made them last an entire year of science class and they got me an A! I hope you enjoyed these, got a laugh out of them, and maybe even learned something! PJA out, and read my other stuff!**


End file.
